


Never Knew That It Could Mean So Much

by flickawhip



Series: Sienna | Allysin Kay Imagines [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Protective!Allysin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Allysin protects you





	Never Knew That It Could Mean So Much

\- “ALLYS...”  
\- You can’t finish the word  
\- The punch hurts  
\- It hurts a lot  
\- You go down hard  
\- Scream with the pain  
\- Allysin is there in seconds  
\- Stood over you  
\- Angry  
\- Growlingly angry  
\- Her moves are crisp  
\- Sharp  
\- She’s yelling with every move  
\- You catch only one sentence  
\- “SHE’S MINE...”  
\- Pain radiates even as you slip under  
\- Black out  
\- She’s there when you shift  
\- Wake up slowly  
\- She’s worried  
\- You can tell from her frown  
\- “Hey...”  
\- She’s softer now  
\- Still nervous  
\- Still protective even now  
\- “You okay?”  
\- “Yeah...”  
\- You struggle upright  
\- Lean on her when she moves to wrap your arm around her neck  
\- Her touch light at your hip  
\- You know you have to look weak  
\- You don’t care  
\- She saved you  
\- She always saves you  
\- You get home  
\- Together  
\- She settles you into bed  
\- Makes sure you’ll be okay  
\- Curls into your side when you lie back down  
\- Wraps an arm around you  
\- Shifting when you wince a little  
\- “You were so brave.... stupid... but brave...”  
\- “They shouldn’t have attacked you...”  
\- You mutter the words  
\- “Next time at least trust me to be okay?”  
\- She mutters  
\- “I hate seeing you hurt...”


End file.
